welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda Selwyn
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Andromeda Selwyn is a Pure-Blood witch of Puerto Rican, New Zealander, and English descent. She is the eldest daughter of Orfeus Selwyn and Thelxinoë Urquart. Life Before Transataumancy She began seeing spirits when she was six. They gathered in large numbers in public, and then at her home around her little sister Antigone. Sometimes she saw them crowded around her father. Andromeda frequently witnessed spirits around her mother as well, who claimed she could not see or feel them, which terrified Andromeda. When she saw them literally flee her older brother Creon it made her curious what it was he did that made them run from him. By the age of ten Andromeda already had multiple encounters different ghosts in two different homes. When she was younger the apparitions she saw were beautiful, and frightening. As she grew up seeing the spirits more frequently she began to notice the signs that one was near. Her first use of magic was her ability to keep them away from her family, mostly from her mother and her little sister. These spirits no one else had been able to see or feel Andromeda believed were trying to bring harm to her family, she forced herself to find ways to drive them out of her home. After her mother and father spoke with each of their parents about the problems they were having with Andromeda, her grandparents had something special sent to their granddaughter. a 'gift'. Andromeda was give a necklace with a Glowing Gemstone capable of releasing the spirit in possessing her. Andromeda no longer blacked out when she made contact with a spirit, she was instead trapped. After being released for the first time since receiving her grandparents 'gift' she ran home, took off the necklace and tossed it in a drawer. Andromeda never wanted to wear that necklace again, the feeling of being a passenger in her own body was terrible. All she wanted to do was forget. She was not her usual self for days after the fact. Once she felt the presence of another spirit in the house, that familiar chill under her skin, she put the necklace back on, and promised to never take it off. Ravenclaw Andromeda was sorted into Ravenclaw upon her arrival to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also named female Prefect for Ravenclaw House during her first year which was also her fifth year the 2025-2026 school year. Her application was a joke, and she thinks being picked was a fluke. She does not know anyone in her house... yet. :The only person close to being called a friend at Hogwarts is BG (short for Bubblegum), a girl from another house by the name of Kylie she met before the school year started. The only other people she 'knows of' at Hogwarts are her fellow house Prefect Henry Whitacre, and her Defense Against the Dark Arts partner Liam Hollingsworth. DIML She left Hogwarts after sixth year opting to spend her final year of school studying the Dark Arts at Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. Her background with Defensive Magic thanks in part to her nights spent combing books for protective spells, and the days spent memorizing incantations, became a huge asset in her magical aptitude. :Now that she was putting her brain to use she was unbearable. Dueling in the North was her favorite pastime. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Irrepressible - Hazardous, Unorthodox, Malefic, Extramundane Andromeda can be an overwhelming personality type, and rather intimidating when she feels the need to be. She thinks that she caters to her bad side, and she feels the same about everyone else in the world. She does not believe in the "benefit of the doubt", and she rarely puts the needs of another person before the wants/needs of herself. The people considered to be her "family" by blood or by choice thus far in life are the only exception. Andromeda is the type of person to hold pure malevolence lying beneath the surface of her smoldering narrowed eyes. She is not a difficult person to find; she is the girl in the Transfiguration Courtyard tying nooses in rope, or at the West Tower Battlements sharpening her potions knife. Appearance Cassie Ventura Andromeda has a heart shaped face, and dark, brown black hair, it is curly but she often straightens it. She has her father's rich, glowing light brown skin, and her mother's deep, dark brown eyes. She thinks her eyes are too far apart, but most people say they are in proportion to the rest of her face. She has thin lips, and yet she is still able to form the most beautiful smile, or a serious pout when she wants to. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Scotland Category:Puerto Rican Category:English Category:New Zealander Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Ambidextrous Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Witch Category:INFP Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Transfer Students Category:Apple Wand Category:Pheonix Feather Wand Category:Expiry